


Far Too Bright

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Sometimes colors most certainly don't represent a personality.
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Far Too Bright

The brunette let a ponytail fall into place as she let her hands fall away from the band which held her hair tightly in place. The morning breeze sent the tied-back hair waving slightly, and the girl spun lightly on her feet. Reaching to flip a small sign to 'OPEN'

She ran a small flower shop, its location placed within a somewhat run down, yet well loved street. Cafes and stores selling art of every type littered the side of the rode. Noise was always echoing around her in this tight area. It was always busy, people passing in the windows, yet Madie's small shop always lacked customers. 

She had her regulars, the friendly elders, a few whom always came for their significant other, but really that only tallied to about twenty, perhaps twenty-three? 

Oh and of course she got the odd person here and there! But for what it cost to keep this small, run down, shop open...it was hardly worth it. Money was a fragile subject for the brunette. It truly always had been.

However Madie adored what she did, the soft smiles as peoples gazed at the flowers she spent her days surronded from, someone so pleased with a bouquet she poured her heart into, and of course. She adored to grow these beautiful plants. To see small seeds she planted slowly sprout and grow so tall and proud, to blossom and fill the enclosed space with such color that it brightened anyones day.

Madie hated the way she lived, hardly able to pay her rent, and forced side jobs when she could spare the time, she hated choices she had made years ago, but at the end of the day, no matter how much she may despise herself she never could feel bitter resentment for the flowers she tended to with such care. And such flowers eased that constant pain.

Nothing would ever change. She had accepted that fact. Her life was to be dedicated to this hobby turned work. Her beloved Noctowl helped her with watering the blossoms, it was always so sweet to watch him awkwardly clutch a watering can in his beak and flap at an angle to aid in the daily task. 

No. These mundane days would forever remain the same, spending her day in the cozy little shop she had created in the equally cozy region of Johto. Pokemon by her side and the occasional smile.

Fate always has odd twists doesnt it however? To wish for a regular routine, a regular life, none of it was possible by any means. Not in any sense whatsoever. Time moved and with it every other creatures.

Mid-day...and soft bell signaled a customers arrival; and Madie twirled softly on her heels. Head tilting as her eyes widened in an state of innocent curiosty.

The customer now facing her was certainly not one whom fit your classic tropes of this area. An assertive posture, cold yellow (or silver? It was impossible to tell the way the light caught) eyes, a dark jacket, accompanied by a cape- yes. A cape. Madie wished she were making that fact up. But alas she wasn't. And his spiky red hair wasn't familiar either; if you failed to tell already, the female didn't bother much with 'celebrities'. 

Oh. But if it wasn't enough the moment their eyes meet, something seemed to surge. Sparks filling the single room; and even the female, for a single moment, failed to breathe. Positive or negative? It was easy to lean towards negative for his expression reeked of distaste. Talk about judging a book by the cover! 

For a customer walking in displeased only tilted Madie in the same direction as she locked eyes with a scowl. Anything but a friendly greeting between the two. 

It is hard to give a name to the exact emotion that hung so heavy in those prestine orbs of his, yet it caught even Madie off guard with the mere intensity. Every negative emotion known to exist swirled into a tight ball and shoved into two simple eyes. Absolute disgust and disappointment. Felt so strongly it seemed for someone she had never seen in this location before.

"I walked by here enough I figured I should examine whatever you had inside. I regret that incredibly now."

The stranger huffed and took another look around, squinting as if the vibrant flowers were merely tossing insults his way. Madie didn't understand.

"Then get out. Are you unable to read signs? I do believe it was made clear what I specialize in."

Her words broke the thick and tense silence that had settled around them, and Madie narrowed her eyes. Noctowl had landed and stared at customer, nothing able to be detected in the birds actions.

The female pursed her lips. His expression remained blank, and in a way? Almost smug. And oh how it tugged at the stotic girl! Had he not been a customer and it not been the middle of the day the brunette most certainly would have quite physically removed him from her eyesight herself.

"I certainly would yet your words bother me. Can you really risk loosing a customer? I never claimed I didnt have the intention of a purchase."

His words were dripping with sarcasam and superiority. What nerve he had, in Madie's opinion! 

She stepped forward with a pout, plucking a small bundle of lavander from its stem as she wandered closer, cheeks puffed slightly. 

"What a remark for someone who looked around like my flowers were as filthy as your hair. Seriously, how does it stick up like that? Pure grease?"

Her lips tugged into a coy grin at the bouncy remark, arms folding as she watched him flinch and bend down slightly as if to taunt her. 

"What words coming from the person who appears to work in a shop that smells so poorly I could vomit."

Madie tipped her head and let her hands rise to tug at his cheeks, an action that earnt her a stiffened posture and growl of hatred as he tried to tug free from the grasp.

Yet alas Madie opened her lips and let her words slither out.

"You are on /my/ property and I suddenly have lost intrest in this petty game of back and forth. Either pick a bouquet or get your sorry excuse for a life away from me. I won't accept an imbetween."

And with that she let go and the male could only snort in exasperation at the short female trying so very hard to act high and mighty.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago but im pitayashipping trash so enjoy!


End file.
